Bakuryu the Mole (II)
Bakuryu is a character in the series of Bloody Roar. He is the fastest character. He is younger than everyone else in the entire series (Including Mana). He made his first official appearance in the 2nd game Affiliation * Yugo - Foster Brother/Legal guardian * Alice - Future Foster Sister History Bloody Roar 2 He was born as the only son of a clan that worshipped the 'Earth God' in an isolated area outside of the urban cities. When he was young, he lost his parents and was taken into the care of an old ninja named 'Bakuryu'. He took the boy and left the village, with the intention to train the boy with the pure blood of the 'Earth Dragon' to become his successor. The boy was taught all the ninja techniques of his teacher and was conferred the title 'Bakuryu'. Together, they worked for the Tylon corporation as assassins until its fall. The original Bakuryu died, while his successor was left in a ruined building in vegetable state because of an incomplete brainwashing. He was saved by Yugo, who'd fought against Tylon's evil ambition. Yugo took the boy home, naming him 'Kenji' and adopting him as his 'brother'. Slowly, Kenji regained his health and humanity and began to settle into a peaceful life. However, five years after being taken into Yugo's care, the remnants of Tylon go after Kenji and kidnap him, reviving his memories as the ninja assassin 'Bakuryu'. He serves Busuzima, fighting anyone who opposes the ZLF (Zoanthrope Liberation Front). Even Yugo. Bloody Roar 3 Kenji wishes to live with his own identity, and decides to carry on, putting behind him a past he didn't choose. Recovering his humanity in the care of Yugo, Kenji carries on a peaceful life as a student as well as an aide to his brother in his activities in the non-government organization (NGO) that he runs called the World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.). But the peace is shattered by the appearance of the 'XGC' mark on his body. Kenji does not fear death, but knows Yugo cannot die because of such a thing, so takes on the role of 'Bakuryu' once more to protect his brother. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Kenji's carefree life is all thanks to the sacrifices Yugo has had to make for him. He has the choice of walking down a free road and choose how he wants to lead his life. Yugo sees his own life as having been led not for his own sake, but as leading it as an avenger for his father, guardian of Kenji, and leader of the W.O.C. He does not see this as a bad thing as he has had great experiences from his travels and seeing other cultures around the world. Kenji plans to enter the Zoanthrope tournament to prove that he has grown up. Yugo will go also to challenge him and plans not to hold back. Bloody Roar 4 Kenji is investigating the earthquakes and Zoanthrope violence when he comes across a little white fox in the mountains. The fox walked before him, acting all puppy-like, though he considered the little animal to be a disruption from his investigations. He gives the fox food and tries to distract it, but whatever he does, the fox keeps following until he gives up and allows it to come with him. He wonders if the fox is worried about him, and at that second the little animal rushes off ahead. He follows and finds himself in a confrontation with a violent Zoanthrope. He realises it was the fox that was trying to tell him about this as he takes to battle. Personality Kenji started out as a cold character, arrogant and a vicious fighter. But this was only because of his brainwashing. Normally, Kenji is a quiet, serious young man, good-willed, though gentle, shy and studious. He is especially friendly and playful around his 'friends', Yugo, and Uriko. Gameplay Bakuryu is the fastest character in the game. His moveset involves a lot of his evasive and aerial movements to confuse the opponent. However, he is considerably weak, and he has to use his speed to his advantage to carefully poke his opponent. In beast form, he gains more effective strike moves and his beast drives are devastating. Endings Bloody Roar 2 Kenji breaks the brainwashing and recovers his memories. He is horrified by what he has done under Busuzima's control and decides there is no reason left for him to live and prepares to die inside the burning ZLF headquarters, though it's Gado's words that spark some reasoning inside him, as well as the appearance of Yugo. He realises that he has to carry on for his brother, and he with Yugo helping an injured Gado leave the burning building. After, Yugo and Kenji return home to carry on their normal lives. Bloody Roar 3 Kenji defeats Xion in a final battle. He decides that to see to the end of the tabula/XGC, Xion should be finished off. Outside of the temple, Kenji and Yugo unite. He tells his older brother that everything is fine and there is nothing more for him to worry about. Yugo is suspicious about what has happened and wants to know where Xion is, but Kenji leads him away. Later, Kenji gives the tabula to Gado, who comments on how mature the young boy has become. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Yugo falls back in defeat. He raises his fist up in a motion of their brotherly bond, telling Kenji how grown up he has become. Kenji smiles and offers his own fist to complete the motion. It's then Yugo grabs his brother in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie, telling him not to forget who the boss is. Kenji can only laugh. Bloody Roar 4 Kenji is greatly surprised by the existence of a dragon and questions what exactly is going on. Mana quickly apologises and tells him about Ryoho being a dragon vessel, sealed because of how dangerous his powers are. But the seal had come loose recently. Kenji deduces for himself that it was the cause of the Zoanthrope violence. Mana confirms this, also mentioning that to re-seal the dragon, she had to remove the broken one completely first. It was the strength of strong Zoanthropes such as Kenji that was needed to aid her. She apologises for getting him involved in a dangerous event. He understands, saying that it was fine since he learned something from it. He becomes greatly concerned over Ryoho, who is sprawled out on the floor. Mana goes over to her friend, leaning in to him. She starts to giggle when she says that she thinks he's asleep. Relieved to hear this, he decides it is time for him to go, because he knows his friends will be worried about him. He excuses himself, performing his vanishing technique. Mana begins to say her thank you when he suddenly turns into a bobbing log and disappears. She jumps in shock, left to finish her sentence talking to thin air. Gallery Bakuryu(II).jpg BakuryuHumanBR3.jpg BakuryuAnimalBR3.jpg BakuryuHumanBRX.jpg es:Bakuryu el Topo (II) Category:Characters